backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Malya
Milya is the canon pairing between Miles and Alya. Songs * "Dig Deep (Miles Version)" * "Dig Deep (Alya Version)" History Miles and Alya met on "The First Day". In this episode, Miles tries to cheer Alya up after the constant insults that Bianca says about her. He even got her to smile during lunch. While Alya was leaving a message for her home about her decision of dropping out of Keaton, Miles over heard and apologized. He also told Alya that he doesn't believe that she'll actually drop out because she's too talented. In a confessional scene, she admits that he's super cute and nice. Several episodes later, in "Dig Deeper", Miles ask Alya to be his partner for an assignment. She thought she would ask Bianca to be his partner but he said that she doesn't need his help since the last song she wrote was a hit (he smiled as if he knew that Alya helped her on "Stand Tall"). While they were trying to write a song, they keep being interrupted by Bianca, so they decided to work somewhere else. While they were writing in the hallway, they had different ideas of what the song should be about. Alya wants it to have feeling and a story but Miles wants to make it about money and riches. "Shallow guy stuff" as Alya told Bianca after she asks how was their partnership working. Bianca advised her to give criticism to Miles, see if he can handle it. When they wore writing by the stairs, Alya reminded Miles that the assignment is worth 40% of their grade and how his song doesn't have a story etc. Miles got quiet. Alya goes to Jax asking him if he's seen Miles. They talk for a bit and Jax recommended her to give him 'some slack', sometimes we don't know what's really going on in their lives. Just when Alya thought that she blew it with Miles, he walks into the classroom tells her that they need to talk. They go outside and Miles said that he's been thinking about what Alya said. He sings Dig Deep; Alya joining him at the end. In the confessional video, Alya thinks that the song is about her. In the episode "In Their Shoes", Alya finds out about Miles' illness. Then on "Sotto Voce", Miles is forced to share the music room with Julie which in the end they became friends. Later on "The Understudy", after Alya got the role of Young Mimi for the hip-hopera ("On Deck"), Alya meets some fans on her way to school. When she arrives into the music room, Miles asks her for her autograph and after they practice their song again, only this time, Alya sings it. Miles stops playing his guitar and tells her that her voice is amazing, it's all her. Alya tells him that it isn't her it's the hip-hopera. Miles suggests that she should give herself more credit, that she beat hundreds of people for the role and she deserves it. He reminds her that there's a difference between acting like a diva and having self confidence. Later on when she saw that her poster got vandalized, she assumed that it was Bianca who did it. After accusing Bianca in front of the class, Alya found out that it was Miles who vandalized her poster; he thought she could take a joke. In "Plays Well with Others", Alya overheard Miles telling Jax that he was going to ask a girl out. Assuming that Miles was talking about her, Alya asks him out, after he was rejected by Julie. He agrees to go on a date with Alya. When they were getting ready to go, Julie goes up to Miles apologizing that she didn't knew who he was. Julie said that she would love to hang out after mid-terms and Miles accepts - in front of Alya! He couldn't believe what he said and was hoping that she didn't over hear. On Alya's side, she's angry about it. She said in a confessional video that she wants to get this date over with and after, never talk to Miles again. During a confessional video, Miles said he viewed Alya (replaced name with Alana) as a friend but he also mentioned that he ruins thing with her, he'll never forgive himself. Moments Trivia Gallery References Category:A to Z Category:Pairings Category:Article stubs Category:Formerly Canon Pairings